This Feeling
by Deadasnightx
Summary: Sebastian saves a cat from a ravenous stray dog and after much convincing the new demon ciel phantomhive agrees to let the cat stay. Little did Sebastian know that this cat was human too. What will happen when he starts falling for the mysterious girl? Read to find out! SebastianxOC


**DICLAIMER! I DO NOT OWN KUROSHITSUJI! EVERYTHING BELONGS TO YANA TOBOSO EXCEPT MY OC'S!**

* * *

I'm trapped in darkness, it's been swallowing me up for who knows how long. That's how my life has been since I plunged my young master and I off that cliff. I knew what would happen so I prepared for the fall.

~ Flashback~

"Yes, My Lord," I said as I jumped off the cliff with him in my arms. As I was falling, A feeling Ive never felt before hit me like a bullet. I felt sorrow, sorrow that my young master was throwing away his life. He hadn't even gotten married yet and he wanted to leave the world without a second thought.

Time seemed to have come to a stand still but my mind kept swirling my thoughts around in a rushed mess. I thought of solutions for what felt like hours. To my surprise it was only a few seconds. Out of the hundreds I thought of only one would work.

I turned so i was on my back and pulled my master on me so he was laying on my chest.

"Sebastian, what are you doing?" He managed to say in shock.

"Something that you will thank me for later. Just remember master, I care about you more than anyone else in this world and I don't want you to forget that. That's why, I'm giving you all i can give, my life," I responded. His eyes widened with fear and loss. He nodded but I could tell he didn't know what I was saying this for. I felt the ground nearing and I closed my eyes smiling.

"Thank you for letting me serve you, Bochan," I said as I tear fell down my cheek. That was all I could say before we hit the ground. After that, everything was dark. I took my life to save his.

~End of Flashback~

I always thought about my master. I wondered if he was still living or if he ever got married or had a family. I wondered if he thought about me like I do him. Where ever he is, I hope he's happy.

My thoughts swirled in my head and I felt like vomiting. The pitch blackness that surrounded me for so long had turned a bright, blinding white. Then, all of a sudden, I could open my eyes. I could feel my body and I could see things other than black. I then realized that I didn't die, I fell unconscious. I looked around to find myself surrounded by huge buildings and strange, metal carriages that didn't require a horse. 'This isn't my time. What year am I in?' I thought to myself.

Just then a very beautiful woman passed by me. She had long, straight hair that was white from the roots on her forehead and the closer I looked to the ends It went to different shades of blue until it got to indigo. She was wearing a revealing black skirt that went mid-thigh and a black corset type top and some very high black heels. He skin was like porcelain and perfect. After she passed me she stopped and whipped around to face me.

"What are you doing dressed like that? Going to a wedding or something?" She asked me with a judging glance.

I looked down and saw that I was still in my butler attire. I guess this time period doesn't wear clothes like this anymore.

"No madame, I'm afraid I'm not from this time. May I ask what year it is?" I asked putting my hand on my chest. She looked at me like I was crazy and said, "2013, everyone knows that. You must've lost you're memory. Lucky for you I have a soft spot for people like you. Come with me uh... what's your name again?" She asked.

"Sebastian Michaelis, And you are?" I asked formally.

"Claire, Sebastian huh? Well Sebastian, follow me

"Good morning Claire, Who's this guy? Your BOYFRIEND?" Yelled a man in a strange green outfit with a odd hat strapped onto his head. He was standing behind a desk laughing at Claire. She gave him a look that if eye expressions really worked we would've dropped dead.

"No Hunter, This is Sebastian, he lost his memory or something so I'm taking him up to my room. Could you do me a favour and call pizza hut for me?" She asked slightly irritated by his previous accusation.

"Can do Claire, meat lover right? Also want it to go to your apartment or have them drop it off here and you come get it?" He questioned.

"To my apartment Hunter. Ill talk to you later but right now I have things to do," she told him. he nodded and she guided me to a box shaped machine that carried people up the many floors of the establishment. We rode it all the way to the very top then once we exited made a right and walked all the way down to the very end.

"Here we are, apartment 606B," she said as she pulled a key out of her skirt pocket. She fumbled with the lock for a minute then finally got it unlocked. When we walked in I felt like I was blinded, The walls in each room were all a very bright color. The kitchen was fluorescent green, the living room florescent yellow, the bedroom florescent pink, bathroom fluorescent orange.

"Very colorful," was all I could say. She nodded cheerily and pulled me over to her bright purple couch and plopped us down. She stared into my crimson eyes and I stared back into her white ones. I was amazed for I have only come across one person in my entire life that had white eyes, but I forbid myself to think about her.

"So Sebastian, I notice that you have an accent, where are you from?" She asked.

"England, and where are we now?" I asked looking around.

"Uh, were in South Padre Texas, United States," she answered. I knotted my eyebrows together in confusion.

"Well Sebastian, do you have any place to go? Any relatives to contact?" she questioned.

"I'm afraid not. My parents dies a long time ago, along with my siblings," I told her without any emotion in my voice. She looked at me in shock and then panicked.

"Oh my God Sebastian in sorry I asked!" She said hurriedly.

"It's alright, I've gotten over it long ago," I reassured her. She moved but the look of guilt never left her eyes.

Well I guess you can crash here for a while but no funny business alright?" She explained pointing a finger at me.

"Understood, and thank you for your hospitality," I said.

"It's nothing really but if you're gonna live here, you gotta dress like you live in this century," She said. I nodded in agreement and watched her stare at the floor thinking. After a few minutes her eyes widened as she got an idea.

"You look like a hot topic kind of guy. Good thing I work there because now I get a lot of money off and since you're getting a new wardrobe, it's gonna take a lot of money," she exclaimed. She took hold of my wrist once again and ran out her door, down the stairs this time, and into the room that had the strange man in it again.

"Cancell the pizza order Hunter! Ill order when I get back!" She said dashing out of the building.

We ran past many people on your way to wherever we were going. Most girls were dressed in similar revealing clothes like Claire's and the men were wearing shirts that exposed their arms and shorts. After a while we stopped in front of a building that was completely black. The only other color was the big grey letters at the top that said 'Hottopic'. I was curious to see what was inside but nervous all the same.

"Ready to get a new look Sebastian?" She asked with great enthusiasm.

"I suppose so," was all I could say before she dragged me into the building.


End file.
